European Patent Application Ser. No. 1,989, published May 30, 1979, discloses compounds having the formula ##STR6## wherein the symbols are, inter alia, as follows: R.sub.e is hydrogen, m is 0, R.sub.f and R.sub.g are hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, arylalkyl, or aryl, R.sub.h and R.sub.i are hydrogen, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminoalkyl, diphenylaminoalkyl, (phenyl) (alkyl)aminoalkyl, or heterocyclic and n is 1 to 17. The compounds are disclosed as useful for the treatment of diseases characterized or complicated by an imbalance of immune hemostasis. The treatment of rheumatoid arthritis is specifically disclosed.
Sundeen, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,885 issued Nov. 25, 1980 disclose mammalian collagenase inhibitors having the formula ##STR7## wherein R.sub.a is hydrogen or alkanoyl of 2 to 10 carbon atoms; R.sub.b is hydroxy, amino or ##STR8## R.sub.c is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, ##STR9## R.sub.d is hydroxy, amino, arginine, leucine, glutamine, alanine or glycine; and m is 0 or an integer of 1 to 9.